A display on a portable electronic device, for example, can consume a large portion of the power used by the device. Some example displays on portable electronic devices can be liquid crystal displays (LCD), electroluminescent displays (ELD), field emission displays (FED), light-emitting diode displays (LED), organic light-emitting diode displays (OLED), quantum dot displays (QLED), and many other types of displays. However, a user's experience with the portable electronic device can be negatively impacted if the viewing experience is unacceptable. Additionally, the user's experience with the portable electronic device can be negatively impacted if the device becomes too big, bulky, cumbersome, or unattractive.